Eventide
by SheHasGoldenEyes
Summary: Twilight from Edward's POV..."That's when it hit me. It was a force so strong, I thought I'd been smashed in the face with a wrecking ball. The scent, that murderously delicious scent was wafting towards me. Her scent."


**A/N: I do not own Twilight, nor do I have any right to its contents. No copyright infringement intended. Please rate my writing! Ratings make me happy, and make me write more! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

**First Sight**

I sat in the Forks High School cafeteria, yet again. I was staring at the cracks in the cinder block walls; listening, seeing. It was an ordinarily rainy day in Forks, where nothing exciting ever happens…well almost nothing. Today there was some sort of "electricity" in the air; or maybe it was my misjudgment based upon the thoughts of the imbecilic humans within my "hearing" range. Regardless, something was happening today. Something that most of the teenaged humans around me were excited for-the arrival of a new student, Bella Swan. Her face was in the thoughts of every person in the room around me, well except for my siblings, of course. They had other things to worry about.

I gazed around the lunch room, hoping to lay eyes upon this new girl. Well, if I was being honest with myself, my main goal was to decipher her thoughts, not look at her. That's when I heard it; a sound I have never before come across. A voice. "Who are _they_?" asked this voice, in a slightly awestruck tone. I turned my head to the right, and that's when I saw her. The new girl, Bella Swan was leaning over the table, looking directly at me. I turned my gaze away from hers in an instant, as to not draw any more attention to myself. Jessica, the girl that Bella was speaking to, began to giggle.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one with the spiky black hair is Alice Cullen. They all live in the same house with Dr. Cullen, and his wife Esme." She was whispering this to Bella, as if she thought I couldn't hear her.

_Hey Edward, could you at least attempt to act human. Seriously, people are starting to stare. You haven't moved an inch in the last fifteen minutes. You look as dead-frozen as a statue. Seriously. Snap out of it._

Alice. She was always looking out for me. "Sorry," I whispered to her, "I didn't realize I wasn't moving."

_It's alright. Hey, why were you doing that anyways? Were you listening to someone? I bet it was interesting, to get your attention like that. What was it? Please tell me. Pleaseeeee?_

I just smirked at her, pretending not to hear her thoughts. She puckered her lips, and pretended to pout, while I kept silent. I didn't want her to know. The secret I was keeping from her had me worried. I just now realized it myself, and I didn't like it. I couldn't read Bella's thoughts. Why?

The bell rang, and I got up off of my chair. It was time for Biology II, oh great. I kept up a brisk pace as I walked along the sidewalk to the classroom. I was the first one to enter the door, and I walked over to my lab table. I dropped my books in front of the window seat, and sat in the chair closest to the aisle. Nobody sat by me anyways, so my books wouldn't be blocking anyone's way; or so I thought. I picked up my Biology II book, and placed it in front of me. I opened the book to page 367 after reading Mr. Banner's thoughts.

That's when it hit me. It was a force so strong, I thought I'd been smashed in the face with a wrecking ball. The scent, that murderously delicious scent was wafting towards me. Her scent. I couldn't move a centimeter. I was stuck, frozen in my chair. This was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I wanted nothing more in that moment, but to leap across the room and rip Isabella Swan's throat out. I would have been quick about it. She wouldn't have sensed a single ounce of pain. But then I would have to deal with all of the witnesses around me. That would be easy enough. I bet I could snap their necks in less than ten seconds. It would be easy, too easy.

Bella began to make her way towards me. She was going to sit next to me, and I was going to kill her. Her blood was going to be mine, and I was going to enjoy every drop of it. Every rich, warm, moist, steamy cell of her blood would be mine. I couldn't stop staring at her neck. I needed to feel her flesh in my mouth. I could imagine her lying dead in my arms. Her poor, lifeless body draped across my lap. That's when I precipitously became conscious of my thoughts. Why was I rationalizing the value of this girl's life like a monster? How could I kill this pitiable, innocent girl? What had she ever done to me?

By this time, Bella had already sat down in her chair next to me. She pushed my books towards me, and quickly opened up her Biology II book. She created a separation between us with her hair, and I knew that she was doing this because I was frightening her. I had not moved my gaze an inch away from her neck since I smelled her blood. I was about to lean towards her, when the bell abruptly rang. I stood up, grabbed my books, and made a straight line towards the door. I had to get out of there. If not, she would have been the death of my morals. Everything I had ever worked for would have been lost in that one, infinitesimal moment.

I half-ran to the parking lot, in the direction of my car. I had to get out of here, now. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay here. In fact, I didn't want to be in the same state as Isabella Swan. I knew that if I remained in Forks, I would be tempted to stalk her, to slaughter this girl. That's when I made up my mind. I was going to go live in Alaska, with Tanya and her family. So, I got in my Volvo, turned it on, put it in reverse, slammed on the gas, put it in drive, slammed on the gas again, and kept going from there. I didn't stop until I ran out of fuel.


End file.
